Diamond Software: The Origin Story
by CaptainDrewBoy
Summary: This is the story of how Diamond Software was born out of the ashes of WarioWare Inc. ...
1. Chapter One - Office Hostility

**Chapter One**

It was a busy day at WarioWare. Inc...

"I need more games!" Wario screamed in a barrage of fury and greed as he sat on his golden throne.

Mona and Jimmy went right away.

However, Ashley and 9 -Volt stood their ground. They pleaded. They begged. They were only children!

But Wario did not care.

**At Dr. Crygor's lab...**

Dr. Crygor woke up.

He had had a terrible nightmare.

"But wait... ," he muttered to himself.

"Eureka!"


	2. Chapter Two - The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 2**

The WarioWare Inc. employees were called into the hall.

Wario stood on a podium and began to speak in a sudden rage:

"Chumps! We had a net... a gross..."

He struggled to think of the right term.

"We... LOST MONEY! HOW CAN I BE WAAARIO WITH NO WAA?Everybody out!"

**Later that day...**

The employees of Wario's failing company were all in furious discussion.

Dribble and Spitz had handed in their resignation letters that very day, hoping to concentrate on their taxi career.

Jimmy. T, Mona and Orbulon were discussing leaving for pastures anew, but had not decided on anything yet.

9-Volt was affected heavily by all this, he had to sell his games to make up for the loss.

Wario's words were permanently emblazoned into his memory:

"The kid can sell his games! He means nothing to us! WAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Final Days

Chapter 3

Ashley sat on the windowsill in her mansion.

She knew Wario was in a bad place right now. She knew he was desperate for money. The desperation had caused him to do some... regrettable things. Twiddling her fingers, she looked back on the week they had had.

Wario was on edge all week. He shouted at employees as the company's funds plummeted before his eyes. He felt like a prisoner, watching the world happen without any input or control. He decided to check up on his friend, Dr. Crygor.

Ring! Ring!

"Ah, yes! Hello?" Dr. Crygor answered .

Wario greeted him and asked how he was.

"I'm doing well. I'm currently working on an invention. An invention to revolutionise digital media. "

Wario congratulated him, not really listening.

He had just noticed some slips of paper on his desk.

He glanced at one and saw a horrifying pair of words:

Resignation letter.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rise of Diamond Software

Chapter 4

"LAME! Run off with your fancy-shmancy machine - I have business to take care of!" Wario burst out. He knew that he shouldn't be so rude to Dr. Crygor, but bad things were happening and he could make amends later. Walking towards the coat rack, the severity of the situation really began to sink in for poor Wario.

He had been harsh, sure. Unreasonable? Maybe. But he couldn't lose about half of his staff over this. Ashley, Mona, 9-Volt, Jimmy T. and Orbulon had signed the form. Wario decided on his yellow jacket and hat he donned when he and a few of his friends owned a great, albiet short-lived amusement park.

Man. How long ago was that? Two years, three maybe. It all seemed so long ago now.

"So, do we just own our own company now?" 9-Volt inquired.

"Pretty much. I'll take care of the business side," Mona responded.

"Cool. Pretty cool." Jimmy said smoothly.

Wario exited his car. In front of him were his ex-employees, dressed better than ever and looking relieved. He spat in disgust. These people claimed to be his friends, but turned on him when he needed them most.

"Enjoying a get-together, _chumps_?" Wario sneered mockingly. He said the word _chumps _in a nasty, condesending tone. Orbulon droned about the working conditions, the crunch periods and the lack of support. Wario did not listen, nor did he care. But when Jimmy stepped up, he struck a nerve:

"Listen, dude. You hit a rough spot. We all do sometimes. But you gotta pull yourself together. What you did, what you did to _us_, we're not ready to forget. I hope you find your way, man." Upon hearing this, Wario burst into tears. He begged like a child, kneeling in the street, asking for a chance. Please. Just a chance.

The newly-formed Diamond Software turned and walked away slowly.


End file.
